Boredom
by phoenixalia
Summary: Anise gets bored. What's a girl to do? Rather, a dominion...what's a dominion to do? Call one of her Rose Knights of course! Blushes ensue! Please R&Review please! Disclaimer: I do not own this manga or any of its characters! UPDATED! CHAPTER 5!
1. Boredom

My first barajou story...kyaa! ~ I'm excited! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Bored. Bored was the word for it. So bored she didn't know what to do….wait she did know what to do. She was going to talk to Kaede…..<p>

Seiran made her explode with his cuteness…

Tenjoh….don't even get me started….

Mutsuki….gulp….t-that glare is enough to make a person die on the spot….

So, our little heroine, Anise, took out her Rosario card and planted a kiss on it.

"Wait a sec….black roses…? B-but I…."

She stopped her sentence midway and looked at the card which she had just kissed and saw that it was not the red but the black card...uh-oh.

She could almost feel the cold radiating towards her. Shakily, she looked up. Sure enough, he was giving her a cold stare.

Crap.

"O-Ohayo, Mustuki! How are ya?" she said laughing nervously.

"You. What do you want this time?" asked the dark boy.

Straight to the point.

"Ah…well….you see…um…."

She couldn't say that she chose the wrong person! If she did, when she really needed his searching abilities, he might not show up!

"I….wanted…to…um….play in the mud puddle!" Anise let out hysterically.

Say what?

Anise you baka…of all things to say it had to be that.

"I see. Your human instincts keep surprising me. Are humans so foolish? As to bathe in mud? I would help you, but if you haven't noticed, this is the middle of summer and there is no mud puddle within quite a distance here." Mustuki replied stoically.

…

"But…if you really wish for it, I shall carry you and take you to a mud puddle I can find-"

"Okay, okay, I'll say it already!" confessed the pink head. "I….wanted to talk okay? I was bored and I wanted to talk so I was thinking of talking to Kaede but I kissed your card by accident…..waaaaaaaaaaaaah?" shrieked the young maiden all of a sudden when she realized that the dark stalker's face had come in level with hers and he was so close…..so close that if she moved one centimeter closer, they would touch.

"W-W-WH-WHAT'S with you?" Anise yelled.

He came even closer….they're noses were touching now. Anise went from pink to red to magenta and so on. Her knees gave away and she fell on her knees and Mustuki bent down to her height again.

"Anything….anything that dog can do…I can do a million times better." he whispered.

"K-k-k-k-kay….b-b-b-but you c-could surely say that without coming this close…." Anise squeaked.

Mustuki smirked. He moved away from her and stood up.

"Humans get flustered for such trivial things. Though….for some reason, I like seeing my Dominion flustered."

He started flying away from her.

"Call me anytime you're bored." He said as he left.

Anise just sat there, on the pavement, stuttering.

* * *

><p>Sooooooo? How was it? Tell me thorough your reviews! Just click the little button! I'll be soooooo happy!<p> 


	2. Juggling

Omg 4 reviews already? You guys are awesome! Seriously! Enjoy the next one. It's not as mushy as the previous one but it is longer. =D And remember to review!

* * *

><p>Bounce, Bounce. Bounce, bounce went the balls.<p>

"Oh crumbs." exclaimed Anise distressed.

She tried again. Two balls in one hand…another ball in the other…toss one up…toss the other one…catch one ball…

Yup. You guessed it folks. Anise Yamamoto was juggling..._yes_. You heard me right.

How did this happen? Well…

_**Flashback:**_

_**Anise was walking down the school halls. Not looking at any other person, just going about her usual business.**_

_**But there was something disturbing….everyone whom she passed by was looking at her…some whispering. But the whispers were not venomous….they were more…jolly than anything else. Unperturbed, she kept walking, as people would always talk about her since she had many boys around her this year. You know them. I don't need to mention them.**_

_**As she was walking, she saw a big crowd around the notice board. She decided to check it out. She went near it.**_

_**"S'cuse me, comin' through." she said, as she made her way through the crowd.**_

_**She looked at the notice board.**_

_**She froze.**_

_**"Juggler for the school play: Anise Yamamoto." It said on the board.**_

_**Juggler….**_

_**Juggler…**_

_**Juggler WHAT THE HECK!**_

_**She looked at the students around her who were looking at her in awe.**_

_**Only one person could have done this….Tenjoh-senpai.**_

_**"That teme….I'm gonna kill him!" whispered Anise venomously as she looked for him.**_

_**She slammed the student council door open. Sure enough, he was there.**_

_**"Tenjoh-senpai! What is the meaning of this? Why the heck did you make me the juggler! I don't even know how to juggle!"**_

_**Anise kept going on and on and on.**_

_**Finally, she stopped ranting to take a deep breath.**_

_**"But Lady Anise, you juggle us Rhode Knights in the palm of your hand…and I thought if you could juggle us, you could juggle balls in your oh so sweet hands-"**_

_**SLAM!**_

_**Anise stepped out of the room before Tenjoh creeped her out even more.**_

_**End flashback.**_

And that's how it happened.

Currently, she was in the school garden, trying to learn how to juggle before she embarrassed herself in front of the school.

"W-W-Whoah ah!" she shouted.

The balls fell on her head and from her head, they fell on the ground again.

"Face it." she said to herself. "It's hopeless. I'm just going to have to go with the embarrassment."

She sighed and looked up at the sky. As she did, suddenly there was a huge gust of wind which pushed her off balance.

"Y-Yipes!" she exclaimed as she started to fall.

But two arms caught her. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Mutsuki.

"M-Mutsuki!"

"You complain about me not being myself and acting strange when you act strange yourself._ Humans_." he said in his monotone voice.

"I-Its not like that. I-I was just trying to juggle…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"…but its not going too well." finished Anise, shuffling her feet.

…

"I see. Well, maybe I could help you."

Had she heard that right?

The world had ended.

"Don't get too cocky. 'Tis merely for you are wasting your energy and if any hooligan should show up, you would have no energy to give to us to use to defeat him." said Mutsuki immediately.

Heh. Yeah right.

Anise stuck out her tongue.

"Heh! Why don't you just admit it. You care about me." said Anise triumphantly.

"I do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

Next thing Anise knew, she was pushed against a wall and Mutsuki's eyes had become dangerously venomous.

_"Do NOT!"_ he hissed.

"Y-Yes sir!" cried out Anise hysterically.

Mutsuki became normal again.

"Well then, I for one know how to juggle so I could teach you."

"What? You know how to juggle? Where or when did you learn?" asked Anise astonished.

"None of your business." came the reply.

Anise pouted.

Mutsuki glanced at her but looked away almost immediately. There she goes again….doing the simplest things and yet making things happen to his face and emotions which he could not understand….

"Helloooo?

Mutsuki blinked.

Anise was looking at him.

"What happened, Mutsuki? You suddenly went out of focus!" she said.

"Well, let me teach you how to juggle then." said Mutsuki, ignoring her previous question.

Anise pouted again. Ignoring my question….bah!

"Well then, how are you going to teach me how to juggle?"

...

So, Mutsuki started trying to teach her. Notice the word:_ trying_.

A half hour passed with Anise still not being able to juggle.

"Concentrate, concentrate!" said Mutsuki annoyed.

"I-I'm trying!" said Anise, keeping her eyes on the balls.

The balls fell on the ground again, from Anise's grasp.

Mutsuki rubbed his forehead, shaking his head.

"I guess it can't be helped." He said.

"H-Huh?"

Without another word, he grabbed hold of Anise's right arm and pulled her towards him.

"O-Oi! W-What the heck?" stammered Anise, as she was being pulled. She landed on Mutsuki's strong body.

She was pulled so close that she was leaning on him. He was so tall…a-and what was with that musky scent? No, no! She mustn't think like that, she thought shaking her head profusely, blushing.

"Now." said Mutsuki, pulling her even closer.

Ulp. She could feel his front. Those muscles….they were against her back. She could feel them. A six pack. Mutsuki has a six pack...

His right hand grabbed a hold of her right hand and vice versa. He slowly moved her right hand up and whispered in her ear.

"Now, throw one ball in the air."

The girl did so.

He guided her left hand towards the ball.

"Catch the ball."

She did.

"Now, the ball in your left hand."

And it went on like this.

Finally, Anise had got the hang of juggling.

"Hey! I can juggle now!" said Anise jubilantly. 'Thank you, Mustuki."

She beamed at him.

He did something he had never done before.

Without warning...

He swooped down and pressed his lips onto her forehead.

"Eh?"

Anise was dumbstruck.

"My mother used to do it when ever I accomplished something great."

_"Though I did it for a completely different reason." _he thought, gazing at the dumbstruck Anise.

He left without a word.

Anise stuttered for awhile, then finally, regaining herself, shouted in the place, which Mutsuki had already left:

"Why do you keep juggling with my feelings?"

Juggling was more pleasurable now than all those years ago for Mutsuki.

* * *

><p>Hehe. I got this idea from a comic. There was one story where the lead character had to learn how to juggle. Was nice. How was it? Tell me by reviewing my friends. ^w^<p> 


	3. Ipod

Omg you guys are fantastic! 10 reviews! *_* *is in dreamland* Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuwa fuwa taimu! Fuwa fuwa taimu! Fuwa fuwa taimu!" <em>

Anise was singing along with the song from her ipod.

She just _loved_ K-On songs! And she loved her new ipod too. It was a present from her aunt which she had gotten a week back. Since then, she had been listening to it non-stop.

"_Fuwa fuwa taimu! Fuwa fuwa taimu! Fuwa fuwa taimu" _

She was jumping on her bed and dancing and singing at the same time. Yea, I know lots of us people do it but come on…it was 3.00 am! You guys dance at 3.00 am? Yea, I do too sometimes. But_ not_ when there's school tomorrow.

"_Fuwa fuwa taimu! Fuwa fuwa tai-" _

CRASH!

Huh? Crash? That wasn't part of the song…well of_ course _it wasn't a part of the song! Anise had just tripped and fell down on the floor, bringing her ipod down with her!

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" whimpered Anise rubbing her back.

Note to self: Don't close your eyes and jump on your bed at the same time.

...

But wait….where was the music? Where was the singing?

Anise searched around frantically for her ipod. Finally she found it near her school bag.

She picked it up and tried to turn it on…

It…was just a black screen.

Anise froze.

No…it couldn't be. Her ipod…had…stopped working? Broken?

She gulped nervously and tried turning it on again. No good. The screen was still black.

This couldn't be happening.

Anise collapsed into her bed and felt horrible.

Her brand new ipod was ruined…she couldn't ask her aunt for another one. She'd be mad that Anise had broken it so fast and would never trust her with anything again!

Oh maaaaaaaaan! Argh! But she was tired…maybe she could take it to the store tomorrow…..yea….tomo…

…

…

…

"What are you doing?"

Anise blinked and turned around to the place where she heard the voice.

Birds were chirping and sunlight was blinding her eyes.

What? But it was 3.00 am!

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing lying around in bed?"

Anise got up and looked at her alarm clock…8.45 am?

She looked at herself…she was in her PJ's!

But….the last thing she remembered was dancing…ipod…no way! She fell asleep? And overslept for that matter?

"I will ask you one more time, what are you doing lying around in bed when it is time to go to school?" came a clearly resentful voice.

Anise was finally taking in everything and the person's voice finally registered in her head.

She turned around and saw an annoyed Mutsuki.

"Mutsuki? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Have you forgotten? I am here to pick you up to go to school." he answered wondering what in the world was wrong with Anise today.

Humans were so unpredictable.

Tenjoh had decided that since the enemies were now more desperate than ever to do Anise in, every day, one of the Rhode Knights would accompany her to school.

"Yea…well, about that, I kinda over slept hehe…" trailed Anise.

Suddenly, something struck Anise. Mutsuki was staring at her with cold eyes as usual but with a 'what the heck is that' look. It struck her…she was in her duckling pajamas.

Duckling...pajamas...

Anise flushed.

"D-Don't look at me like that, baka! Get out of my room! I need to change!"

So, at top speed, Anise brushed her teeth, put on her uniform and all that jazz and in 10 minutes, she was ready…a record.

As she was panting and looking around her room to see if she had forgotten anything, she suddenly felt a lump in her throat when she saw her broken ipod.

"Okies! Let's go Mutsuki!" chirped Anise a little shakily, trying not to think of her ipod.

Mutsuki just kept staring.

"Mutsuki?" asked Anise. She felt something wet on her face.

"Why are you crying?"asked Mutsuki.

W-What? Crying?

"I-I'm not cryin-ng…sniff."

Anise wiped her eyes.

He sighed.

"It is of no use to lie. Your face deceives you."

She sniffed again.

"Fine, its my ipod." confessed Anise.

"I…pod?" asked a puzzled Mutsuki.

He had never heard of such a thing. A pod…? With something called an 'I'?

Seeing Mutsuki's puzzled expression, she brought the ipod to him.

He took it from her hands and examined it. It resembled the device Mitsuru often had.

He saw her tear soaked face and looked at the ipod. Without a word, he summoned his strings and they went inside the ipod…searching…searching...ah. Found it.

Anise heard a 'chink' sound.

Mutsuki handed back the ipod to her.

"Here you are. It is fixed." he said.

No way!

Where did he learn to do that?

Anise tried switching it on and…it was working.

Anise's mouth turned into a perfect 'O'.

She couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Mutsuki, I could kiss you!" she exclaimed without thinking.

Mutsuki's eyes widened.

...

Anise quickly realized her mistake.

She blushed.

"Ah…that is…I...um…that was…a slip of my tongue…ehehe…" she said embarrassed.

Mutsuki was just speechless. He was feeling a little…different. He saw his own reflection in a nearby mirror. Why was his face reddening slightly?...

He glanced at Anise. Her face was like a tomato.

Awkward…

This continued for a while till…

BRING!

Anise's alarm clock! She looked at the clock…9.00 am!

SHE WAS LATE! So was Mutsuki!

"Omg! Mutsuki we have to go! We're so late!" panicked Anise forgetting the awkward moment temporarily.

She started running out of her apartment when someone grabbed her hand. It was Mutsuki.

_Ba-Bump. _

Anise's heart was beating fast.

Anise's ipod suddenly started playing a song called 'Kiss me'.

"Domina, about what you said just now…" started Mutsuki.

Anise turned around slowly….why was Mutsuki coming closer?...

FIN!

* * *

><p>Bwahahahaha! ^D^ I'm ebil! I'll leave the rest to your imaginations. ;D Remember to review! Please, I'm so happy I got more reviews! Now my target is 15 reviews! 20 if I'm lucky. :3<p> 


	4. Kitty Bath

Hey ya'll!

*looks at the reviews*

*faints*

Omg, you guys! I LOVE YOU! 3 3 21 reviews? I was barely hoping for 15 and maybe 20 and I get 21? You guys are THE BEST! So here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. My net was out for a while. I got this idea looking at a vid on youtube lolz. XD So many have faved this story and subscribed to it! As well as story alerts! And me...your fave author? I'm touched...~ *blushes and faints*

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Bath<strong>

"Meow!"

…

"Meeeeeoow!" went the little kitten. It was trying to break free from the person who was holding her.

"Hold still, you!" hissed Anise.

The kitten still continued to struggle.

All of a sudden, the kitten meowed again….this time, very loudly.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooowww!"

Mutsuki stopped in his tracks.

Was that what he thought it was? Yes. There was no mistaking it. It was a kitten.

He was supposed to go back to his own room in the Tengoku Church but…a kitten. He…must…see it.

He swooped into the air and started looking for it.

Anise had reached her apartment.

She sighed.

The things that she did for her aunt! Yea, that's right. Her aunt's cat had recently given birth to kittens and her aunt, a cat lover, wanted Anise to have one and take care of it till it got a bit older.

Teach her how to be responsible, she said. Ha!

Taking care of this little furball would teach her to be responsible?

That would the day...

…

What was that strange whiff?

Anise sniffed the air again.

Alas, it was coming from, none other than, the kitten!

_"Phew!_ You sure_ stink_, fur ball. I can't have a stinky kitty in my apartment!" exclaimed Anise, with a disgusted face.

But wait…did that mean…that she had to...give it...a...

Mustuki had been tracing the kitten all this time.

And…and…

Mutsuki was puzzled.

The kitten…was inside…Anise's apartment?

In one way, that was weird. In another, it was lucky for Mutsuki.

He could see the kitten close up.

Surely his Dominion wouldn't mind that?

"Meoww!" cried the kitten.

"Hold still already!" shouted Anise, trying to stop the kitten from scratching her.

Man, bathing a kitten was hard work.

She tried struggling for another twenty minutes, when her patience cracked.

She grabbed the bucket which was full of water and laughed a manic laugh.

Anise had gone loco.

"Hehehehehe…here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" she said in a hysterical voice, scaring the little kitten out of its wits.

The kitten darted towards the bathroom door, trying to escape.

"Oh no you DON'T!" shouted Anise, heaving the full bucket of water in her hand in the kitten's direction…

The kitten escaped just in time…

And the water…

well...

the water fell splish-splash, head on, on a certain Dark Stalker.

Mutsuki.

"M-M-Mutsuki!" thought Anise, all evilness towards the kitten vanished, replaced by fear. "What the heck is he doing here?"

Mutsuki's eyes were still closed.

Anise gulped.

...

silence for a while...

...

The tall boy sighed and opened his eyes.

"What in the blazes were you just doing?" asked Mutsuki.

Anise's mouth just went open…no anger? No threats? Is this really Mutsuki?

"Anise!"

The girl came back to life when he called her name.

"O-Oh…uh..yeah, I- I was just trying to give the cat a bath…but as you saw…she just…ehe…ran away…and the water..well…" trailed Anise.

The boy sighed again.

"Fool. Don't you know cats hate water?"

Anise perked up.

Like really?

"Really? I-uh…no, I mean, I really didn't know that…I've…never had a pet before…so-"

"Whatever it is, I did get the whiff of the creature as it ran…and, as you say, it stank to high heaven." said Mutsuki, cutting her off.

"So…uh…what do I do then? I mean, how do I clean her up?" asked Anise, puzzled.

Without a word, Mutsuki just used his strings and brought the kitten out from it's hiding place.

The kitten was meowing loudly.

Mutsuki just caught the kitten and held it with both his hands.

Anise was wondering what he was going to do.

He started rubbing it's back in a tender way, with two of his fingers and the kitten immediately settled down and purred happily.

Then only did it click to Anise.

"M-Mutsuki…you…couldn't possibly…like cats?"

The dark boy looked at her with an expression on his face that made her cheeks go red and said:

"Yes, I love cats…I always have…" He said while stroking the creature lovingly.

"Which is why, Tenjoh makes sure not to have any in the Church."

The boy suddenly said that with a scowl.

Anise just couldn't believe it.

Mutsuki…the Dark Stalker…liked cats. It was kind of…funny…but cute…

A giggle escaped her lips.

Mutsuki immediately glared at her.

"What is so funny?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, nothing." said Anise with a smile. "Its just…I never thought someone like you would like cats…I mean…you're always so cold…and…" Anise trailed on.

Mutsuki suddenly felt a little disappointed.

Why? Why should he feel that way?

In the depth of his hearts, he was feeling saddened.

"But then again, when I think about it more, its cute. I think its so sweet that you love cats." said Anise with a very pleasant look on her face.

Mutsuki looked ta her but looked away after a minute….

Anise had…an…interesting expression on her face…it was…how to put it…pleasing to him…

But how…was a human…a human's expression…pleasing…to him of all people?

Mutsuki didn't realize that he was stroking the kitten all this time during his thought and that Anise was looking at him.

She kinda felt….a little jealous…of the kitten…but she didn't know why….it was almost as if…she wanted to be petted by Mutsuki.

Anise went beet red and shook her head several times.

_No, no, NO!_

That was not possible. She was just jealous because the kitten was happy in Mutsuki's arms and not when the kitten was with her.

Both were deep in thought, blissfully unaware that

1. Anise was blushing, thinking about things.

2. Mutsuki just didn't know what was going on….

**_To be continued._**

* * *

><p>There you have it. As you can see, it is not complete. Will probably complete it next time. Do you want me to complete it? Was it stupid? Dumb? Enjoyable? Tell me please, through your reviews!<p> 


	5. Kitty Bath 2

HOLY MOLEY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU for the reviews, story alerts, faves and more! This teenage girl feels very happy. *o* I'm sorry for not updating for so long. had things to do...busy. But here is a new chapter for you.

I recommend you read the previous chapter before you read this one if you're new to this story. Let's start! And remember to review!

* * *

><p>"Well then, let's start giving the creature a bath." said Mutsuki, snapping Anise out of her reverie.<p>

"H-Huh?" blinked Anise, dazed.

Only then did she come back to the real world.

"Oh…uh…sure!" she said.

"I shall give the kitten a bath and you, Domina, shall help me since you have very little knowledge of cats." said Mutsuki.

Anise nodded.

Anise started getting the water and the soap ready again. She turned around and saw Mutsuki taking off his shirt.

…

…

"W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" shrieked Anise.

The kitten whined.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm taking off my shirt." replied Mutsuki.

"I KNOW THAT! But WHY?" asked Anise, blushing like crazy.

"Simple. I do not wish to catch a cold wearing a wet shirt."

How do you argue with logic like that?

Anise gulped.

"O…ok…" she squeaked.

They started cleaning up the kitten with Mutsuki cleaning and Anise watching.

Anise couldn't help but look at Mutsuki's naked chest every few seconds.

"NO! No, Anise, BAD Anise! You're being a pervert!" were Anise's desperate thoughts.

"Domina."

"Y-Yea?"

"Would you pass me the bucket?"

"Ok."

Anise picked up the bucket of water and started to pass it to Mutsuki….when it slipped from her hand and water fell on Mutsuki….again.

This is not good.

"Uwahh! I'm so sorry, Mutsuki!" said Anise worriedly.

Mutsuki shook his head.

"It is alright. I was getting wet bathing the kitten anyway." came the reply.

Only then did it occur to Anise she was seeing something from a shoujo manga…

A shirtless Mutsuki, with wet hair and a wet chest, with water dripping down his body.

Anise's blush magnified ten-fold. She had only seen this in shoujo manga.

"Domina." Mutsuki called again.

"Y-yes?"

"Why is your nose bleeding?"

Huh?

Anise checked her reflection in a nearby mirror and gasped.

Oh crap! She was suffering from a nose bleed….thanks to Mutsuki!

But she couldn't tell him that. I mean, come on! Wouldn't a girl feel her hormones acting up when she sees a naked…well, HALF naked boy next to her?

She got up to fill the bucket with more water when suddenly, she slipped.

"AH!" cried Anise, falling.

THUD. She fell on the bathroom floor…which was full of water.

"Ow….." moaned Anise as she got up….when she noticed Mutsuki was staring at her…

Only then did she realize she was wearing a white shirt so naturally….white shirt plus water impact equals….

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING YOU PERVERT!" shouted Anise.

"I was merely looking at your shirt."

Say what? He's not denying it?

"There is a dead spider on it." finished Mutsuki.

Anise looked at her shirt. It was true. There was a dead spider on it. She ticked it away.

So….so that means that he wasn't looking at her in a perverted way….that made her happy and sad at the same time. Why? She should be happy right?...

Mutsuki was glad that he had an excuse with that spider. He hated to admit it, but he had found himself unconsciously looking at his Domina when she was wet…..she looked…intriguing…was that the word for it?

He had never wanted to look at another woman before…

Soon, the kitten was clean and sweet smelling. Anise had just finished putting the kitten in it's basket and was just about to turn around and thank Mutsuki.

She faced Mutsuki and was just about to start thanking him when…

"Hot…" whispered Mutsuki with a weird expression.

"Is…is he saying that I'm hot?" blushed Anise.

"I…feel…hot…"

And without a word, he fell on top of Anise.

The next thing Anise knew was she was down on the floor and Mutsuki was on top of her.

This should be interesting. ;D

* * *

><p>I plan to continue with it like this...YUP! This has a part 3 too! Look forward to it! :DDD So how was this chapter? Boring? Not hot at all? No fluff? Tell me with yoru reviews! And remember to keep faving and story alert-ing! =D See you all next time! And the next update won't take this long.<p> 


	6. Kitty Bath 3

Heya guys! :D How are all of you? I'm great! And thansk so much for the reviews and faves and story alerts. I'm really happy that this story has made it this far. Go on. On to the next chap! :D

* * *

><p><em>"Hot…" whispered Mutsuki with a weird expression.<em>

_"Is…is he saying that I'm hot?" blushed Anise._

_"I…feel…hot…"_

_And without a word, he fell on top of Anise._

_The next thing Anise knew was she was down on the floor and Mutsuki was on top of her._

_**End of Recap.**_

Anise was shocked. She couldn't believe the situation she was in. Mutsuki….THE Mutsuki Kurama was…on…top of her.

Yea, I get what you guys are thinking. What the heck is going on?

Anise didn't know what to do. Here she was, with a boy on top of her. If her aunt or any of her neighbors found out, she would be in deep trouble. She had to get herself out of this mess soon.

But she couldn't help thinking….was Mutsuki…did Mutsuki really…want…to…do…it?

A half naked Mutsuki…was on her and his face was dangerously close to hers and his legs were in an awkward position as well.

Well, judging by the way he was on top of her…yes that was all Anise could think about…Mutsuki and Anise in an awkward position….until Mutsuki moaned.

"Mutsuki! Are you okay?" asked Anise alarmed.

"Hot…" he murmured.

He sounded like he was in pain.

Then only did Anise put everything together. He was hot, and in pain…he must be having a fever because he has taken his shirt off.

Mutsuki was not feeling good. In fact, he felt horrible. But…even though he was feeling hot, and not liking it, there was another kind of warmth he was feeling from something below him and he loved it.

He slightly opened his eyes….oh. Apparently, he was on top of his Dominion. That was not good on so many levels…but that would explain the warmth he was getting. He loved this feeling….this feeling of warmth.

His dominion of smelled of daisies and jasmines. She was soft…softer than cotton. And her face, from what he could make out, looked like a tomato. Mutsuki's ears twitched. What kind of nonsense was he sprouting? It must be because he was sick…yes. That had to be it. He inwardly smiled. He was happy. He knew he would have to get out of this position, but he was happy. And besides, he did not feel like he could lift himself.

Oh dear….did this mean….Anise had to take care of a sick Mutsuki? Oh me, oh my.

Well, first thing's first, thought Anise. I have to put him on my bed.

So, with much difficulty, Anise heaved Mutsuki onto her bed.

"Ok, Mutsuki, first I have to put your shirt back on you."

She searched for his shirt, found it and very awkwardly, buttoned it up.

Mutsuki was panting heavily.

He surely must have a fever, thought Anise.

She slowly made Mutsuki lie down on her bed and brought out her blanket and covered him up.

While she tended to other necessities such as making some soup for him and so on, Anise really couldn't believe she was doing all this for Mutsuki of all people.

"But really…" Anise thought, smiling, as she brought him some soup and a thermometer. "Its kind of weird seeing him defenseless like this…but it's a nice change."

"Ok, Mutsuki, let's take your temperature." whispered Anise.

Mutsuki obeyed her and he opened his mouth. After a minute, Anise checked it and saw that he had a fever of 100 degrees.

She fed him some soup and attended to other things and soon, all there was left was for Mutsuki o go to sleep and rest.

"There you go, Mutsuki." said Anise in a calming voice, while sitting on the edge of her bed. "You can rest now."

She was just about to go to drink some water when Mutsuki called out her name.

"Anise…"

Anise wondered what he would say.

"Thank the kitten for me."

Like what? What was that supposed to mean?

In the end, Anise ended up sitting on the floor of her bed and resting her head on her bed and both fell asleep….blissfully unaware of the kitten which was smiling cutely at the couple.

Looks like little kitty played matchmaker. Anise's aunt would be so proud.

* * *

><p>Well? :DDDDDDD Next chap is gonna be new! Not continued from this chap. I hope you enjoyed the Kitty Bath series. ^_^ See you all next time and keep supporting the story and thank you for the support so far!<p> 


End file.
